Especial de San Valentin
by GSMatsuri
Summary: Aqui esta el especial de San Valentin: Poco dinero, mucho trabajo, las cualidades de un ninja y las sonrisas de la persona que amas, te dan un gran dia, Los muchachos intentaran lo que sea por sus parejas tengan un dia inolvidable 1-Naruhina


**Aclaro para quienes leyeron el Especial Navideño (se los agradesco) que este Especial de San Valentín no tiene conexión con el otro, osea no hay parejas, solo algunas.**

_Especial de San Valentín_

"_**Naruhina, Chocolate y Ramen"**_

* * *

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- gritó Shizune a su jefa.

-Les, recorte, la, paga- dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa arrogante

-¿Por qué?- preguntò Jiraiya quien se mantenía recargado en la ventana

-Deben aprender que para San Valentín se necesita mas que regalos caros para demostrar amor- dijo la Hokage haciéndose la sabia

Jiraiya se rio

-Si claro…. Pobres chicos, fue un mal día para que subieran el sake de precio- dijo Jiraiya riéndose

Shizune puso los ojos en blanco, pero tampoco estaba sorprendida… después de todo asi era "La Hokage"

* * *

-Creo que soy demasiado ideota para esto- susurro el rubio frente a una joyería, se acerco un poco y vio un hermoso collar, simple pero bonito, luego desvió la mirada hacia el precio –O demasiado pobre- volvió a susurrar y luego se alejo de la joyería

Siguió caminando y llego a su casa.

En el calendario pegado a la pared marcaba con letras rojas "14 de febrero"

El Uzumaki se golpeo mentalmente, una por haber dejado el regalo a ultimo momento, y dos porque su queridísima había tenido la magnifica idea de bajarles el suelo.

El teléfono sonó

-Bueno- contesto el Uzumaki

-¿Te recortaron el sueldo?-

-Si, ¿A ti también Sasuke?- preguntò el rubio

-Si… pero usare los fondos Uchiha ¿Y tu que harás? Todo esta muy caro hoy-

-Lo se… iré a buscar algo, nos vemos mañana Teme- dijo Naruto  
-Suerte Dobe- le dijo Sasuke

Naruto colgó el teléfono y salio de nuevo de su casa.

Necesitaba un milagro para poder comprar algo con lo poco que tenia

-Maldita oba-chan- susurro entre dientes y desapareció en una nube de humo

* * *

"¡Bien, ya tengo todo!" pensó alegremente la Huyga –No se si sera un buen regalo… pero es todo lo que puedo hacer…- susurro con una sonrisa

-¡Hinata!- grito una pelirosa que corría hacia ella

-Ohio Sakura-chan- dijo Hinata

-¿De compras?- preguntò Sakura

La Huyga asintió tímidamente

-Oooo. Ya veo, le preparas una cena para hoy, ¿verdad?- dijo la pelirosa

Hinata sonrió sin decir nada

-¡Que lindo detalle Hinata!- dijo la pelirosa gritando

Hinata se sonrojo

-¿Qué compraras tu?- pregunto la peliazul

-No lo se… no me alcanza para nada…. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo- dijo la pelirosa –Bueno, si tuviera a alguien a quien darle algo- trato de arreglar su error

Hinata soltó una pequeña risa

-Me voy yendo Sakura, aun tengo mucho que hacer- le dijo Hinata y ambas desaparecieron en una nube de humo

Estaba frente a su departamento, con la llave de repuesto en la mano derecha y la bolsa llena de comida en la mano derecha, metió la llave con algo de miedo y abrió el departamento, entro a el y se dirigió a la cocina

-¡Comencemos!- se dijo a si misma con gran entusiasmo y una hermosa sonrisa adornada con un tierno sonrojo.

Se coloco el delantal de cocina y comenzó

* * *

-Tres…cuatro…cinco!!!- grito el Uzumaki mientras le daba las ultimas cinco monedas a la cajera -¡Justo!- se alivio el muchacho de que trajera el dinero exacto para el pequeño detalle.

La joven sonrió, la muchacha de pelo negro y brilloso le sonrió al rubio

-La has de querer mucho- dijo la muchacha

El Uzumaki se sobo la nuca y sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Ten- le dijo ella

-Pero… yo no te pague la envoltura- dijo el muchacho

-Es un regalo- dijo ella con una sonrisa

El Uzumaki miro la cajita de corazón, dentro apenas llevaba unos diez chocolates, pero no tenía mas dinero.

-Gracias- le dijo el muchacho

La muchacha sonrió, y el Uzumaki salio de la tienda.

Miro hacia atrás y desde la gran montaña estaba la estatua de su padre, le sonrió

-Hoy no hay tiempo para entrenar- le dijo, le dio la espalda y echo a correr a su casa

* * *

La luz de la Luna entraba por la ventana, puso las velas al centro de la mesa, coloco los platos en las cabeceras, encendió las velas y apago el resto de las luces. Se sonrió a si misma, se quito el delantal, y se puso la ropa de siempre y espero con un sonrojo y una tierna sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta y le sonrió a la peliazul.

-Feliz día del amor y la amistad- dijo Hinata con un sonrojo muy notable

Naruto sonrió y se acerco a ella

-Ven sentémonos, princesa- dijo èl, Hinata se sentó y Naruto frente a ella

Naruto busco su pequeño regalo

-Se que no es mucho…. Pero espero que te guste- le dijo el y le dio la caja de chocolates

La muchacha le sonrió

-Gracias, no debiste gastar tu dinero en mi- dijo ella

-No importa, tú eres la única que vale la pena- dijo èl

Ella se sonrojo

Èl deslizo su mano por la mesa y tomo la mano de ella

-Hinata…te amo- le dijo sinceramente

La Huyga se sonrojo, había salido con el Uzumaki algunas veces, pero jamás le había dicho esas palabras

-Hinata Huyga ¿quisieras venir a vivir conmigo?- pregunto el Uzumaki

Hinata lo miro paralizada y luego le sonrió

-…si…- dijo tímidamente -¡Claro que si!- grito emocionada, incluso el Uzumaki se sorprendió del grito de ella.

Naruto se levanto y la abrazo fuertemente

Ella le sonrió y deposito un suave beso en los labios del Uzumaki

-¿Cuándo comenzamos la mudanza?- pregunto ella

-Mañana, princesa, mañana- le dijo èl, la tomo del mentón y le sonrió tiernamente.

Ella se sonrojo, a èl le encanto.

Por ultimo se escucho un montón de juegos artificiales, que indicaban que en la plaza, las parejas de Konoha estaban reunidas en lo que se llamaba "el beso del amor"

Naruto la beso, mientras las velas y los juegos artificiales adornaban el hermoso momento.

_Su momento_

**

* * *

**

Jejeje bueno aquí estubo el primero, como siempre Naruhina y es especial para: Myri Weasley, jajaja por ser fan Naruhina y por los enormes reviews que siempre me deja jajaja Arigato

**Se que no es el mejor que he hecho, pero les prometo mejoras para los siguientes, espero les haya gustado este, nos vemos en el siguiente que sera…;**

**Sasusaku**

**Nos vemos ^.^ Sayo**


End file.
